


Undertow

by skadoo



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadoo/pseuds/skadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene immediately after 'Can't Fix Crazy', the last episode of Season 1. Red/Piper friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no profit from them. These characters are wholly owned by Netflix, et al.
> 
> Rating: T for language only.
> 
> Feedback: Is always appreciated, please read and review each story you read on this site.
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to Mrs. Singing Violin for her duties as Beta. If you find mistakes they're entirely my fault since I sometimes make changes after she does her magic.

The older woman leaned against the wall wearily before heading out the door. She cradled her cup in her hands, hoping its heat could warm her bones. _I feel lost and empty._ _What have I done? My life is shit. Nicky might understand my mistakes with Tricia but she will not forgive me this: too many in so little time. I was only trying to get my kitchen back. But at what price? I almost killed Gina. And now, because of it, I've lost Norma too. I've lost all of my family… my daughters. I deserved to lose them. What kind of mother am I?_

She was startled and halted in her recriminations when an apparition tumbled in through the door, sopping wet and shaking.

_What the fuck?! This is Christmas, not Halloween._ Red clutched her cup of coffee possessively in mild confusion. _I thought everyone was watching the damned talent show?_

The sodden pile resolved itself into…

"Chapman." She said the name in a flat tone, hiding behind a mask of disdain. _Shit, I don't want to deal with her bullshit tonight._ As she bent down toward the soggy mess on the floor, she sneered, her arms akimbo. "What the hell happened to you?"

The surge of adrenaline Piper had tapped into during the fight now left her trembling and shaking, like a junkie looking for a fix. "Pennsatucky…"

_Stupid crazy meth head, she didn't kill you?_ She paused and changed her demeanor after seeing the blood on the blonde woman's hands. _I can't lift her, but I have to keep her hands from pulling me down. I'm already going under; I don't need your help._ The former head cook quickly yanked her towards her feet and dragged her off towards the bathroom, dumping her cup in the nearest trashcan. "Come on, we've got to get out of here before we're seen by a CO and get in trouble. We're supposed to be in an approved location, and this isn't it."

Chapman looked down at her bloody hands in wonder, alarmed at what she'd been capable of doing. _I can't stop shaking. Why can't I stop shaking?_ She clutched at Red's arms reflexively, like a drowning woman. "I went outside and Pennsatucky found me. I don't think Healy saw…"

"Saw what?" Red prompted, tugging Piper's damaged hands towards the sink to rinse them off and exam them briefly. _Ice should reduce any swelling, at least enough to attract attention for now. I should be able to get some without being found out._

Encouraged, the words came tumbling out of the blonde's mouth like a waterfall. "That… crazy bitch came after me with a sharpened cross! I… I don't think Healy could see, uh, see the sharp cross thing…" _What the hell is it called?_ Piper waved her arms around in frustration but then her eyes lit up as she remembered what it was called. "Shiv!" She seemed to grow a little taller as well as a little more confident as she continued speaking. "I don't think he saw the shiv from where he was, but after he abandoned me, I realized I was on my own."

Red's eyes opened wide. "What did you use to protect yourself?" _How did you keep from getting yourself killed?_

"My fists. I, ah… dropped the screwdriver." She glared down at Red, a strange look in her eye as she paced up and down by the bathroom sinks. "I swear… I didn't want trouble. But Black Cindy said that I had to handle it myself. Poussey and Tastee, and the others, gave me some pointers."

_Perhaps there's more to this devochka_ _than I thought?_ The red-head eyed her potential protégée up and down thoughtfully _. Wait. Who are you to ask questions? Do I dare take on another daughter when I've failed the others so miserably? But… maybe I can rebuild my family and help her at the same time?_

Piper paused to demonstrate her moves like she was some kind of prizefighter. "I don't know how I did it," Piper huffed. "I kept punching her over and over… until she didn't move."

The shorter woman reached out and grabbed her by the elbow. "Easy, Malyutka. What are you going to say if she accuses you? Although I doubt she will."

The blonde woman's display of bravado ended abruptly as she spun to face Red. "I'll ah… tell them it was self-defense: I had no choice. She was gonna kill me, she said so…"

"No!" _Do I dare give her advice and risk pulling her under with me?_ It took a scant moment for her to make up her mind. "Chapman, you don't ever tell the truth, if you can help it. You do not confess. No one saw you. You said Healy didn't interfere." The older woman nodded her head, trying to get the younger woman to see the wisdom of her words. _At least him, I can predict._ "He will say nothing; he's too much of a coward. Understand?" She grabbed the blonde woman firmly and shook her to emphasize her words "Do you understand?"

Piper looked at her mulishly for a moment. "But I was defending myself…"

_I will not stand by and let another foolish girl make a stupid mistake._ "Do not confess. Trust me." She let go of the younger woman and crossed her arms across her chest. She whispered under her breath, "I should know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Devochka is the phonetic spelling of девочка which means girl or female child. Malyutka is the phonetic spelling of малютка which means little one. Phonetic spellings and translations for the Russian words are courtesy of Google Translate.


End file.
